vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Kocaqi
|-|Vladimir Kocaqi= |-|Rainy Day Dream Away= Summary Vladimir Kocaqi was the elderly leader of Passione's former Narcotics Division featured in Purple Haze Feedback. He comes into conflict with Giorno Giovanna, due to the drug trade by his division, who sends an assassination squad under Pannacotta Fugo to take the Division out. His leadership qualities were highly regarded within the organization, with Giorno expressing that his death was a terrible loss for Passione, despite having been the one to have ordered the hit. His Stand Rainy Day Dream Away's nondescript, but rather powerful ability ensured that even Diavolo was extra careful not to antagonize him. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 10-B Name: Vladimir Kocaqi Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Purple Haze Feedback) Gender: Male Age: 70 Classification: Human, Stand User, Gangster, Leader of the Passione Narcotics Division Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Rainy Day Dream Away has Non-Corporeality, Invisibility, minor Rain Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, minor Illusion Creation, minor Memory Manipulation and possibly Death Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Human level (Described as being very fit and having a straight back even at the age of 70) Speed: Unknown (Reacted to and dodged an attack from Voodoo Child, although it did manage to graze his face) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Human Class Durability: Likely Human level Stamina: At least average Range: Standard Melee range physically. Hundreds of meters with Rainy Day Dream Away. The effects of Rainy Day Dream Away persist even after one has left its range Standard Equipment: An umbrella Intelligence: Above average (Is adept at using his ability properly, waiting for the right thought or emotion to arise before locking it) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Rainy Day Dream Away apparently cannot be used on the user and only one emotion can be locked at any point of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rainy Day Dream Away:' Rainy Day Dream Away is the Stand of Vladimir Kocaqi. It lacks a physical body and is instead integrated with the moisture in the air, appearing in the form of light rain or a fine mist. The droplets formed under the influence of Rainy Day Dream Away seem to have a ghoulish and tormented face, similar to the Scream mask. The presence of moisture everywhere ensures that Vladimir always knows where everyone is, not only rendering him immune to stealthy attacks, but also able to tell what exactly the opponent may be planning or feeling even while hidden. **'Emotion Lock:' Rainy Day Dream Away's primary ability is the ability to lock an emotion, sentiment, imagination or thought in place, forcing the target to feel or experience whatever thought was locked for eternity. Vladimir can make one's senses go haywire, make people see things from their imagination, have memories they never had among countless different applications depending on the thought locked. For instance, when Fugo stumbled a little, he locked on the feeling of stumbling onto Fugo keeping him off balance and sending him stumbling away into the distance. When his sister was mortally wounded, he locked her hallucinations of a happy life so that she could at least live the memory of a happy life she can never actually have. When Sheila E momentarily felt like she couldn't win, that feeling was locked making her miss every single attack she would subsequently make. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Water Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sense Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Death Users Category:Elders Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners